A Tale Retold
by HopefulHelpful
Summary: What would happen if one thing changed? What would happen to the story if Robin was a girl? Meet Raven Grayson. Also known as Robin, the Girl Wonder. Would she be the same person? Would she fall in love? Find out in A Tale Retold. Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Fem!Robin/Kid Flash. Season 1. T because I don't know what will happen. HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of Everything

Surrounded by doctors, a small family gathers together on the night of December 1, 1996. Not mourning a loss, but celebrating a new addition. John Grayson sits in a plastic chair next to the bed where Mary Grayson lies. Both their eyes focused on the small newborn child in her arms.

John looks up to meet Mary's smiling eyes. "What do you want to name her?"

Mary gazes down at her daughter as she blinks open bright blue eyes. "Raven. Raven Grayson."

...9 years later...

A young girl runs between the many people gathering on the circus grounds. She giggles as she looks back at her cousin John as he chases her, weaving between the tents being set up. Her shoulder-length black hair waving from the wind blowing past her face as she sprints. Large cerulean blue eyes blink up at the people passing by.

"Ray, come back here!" Her Cousin John's voice rings out as he calls to her.

"Catch me if you can!" She yells back at him. As she runs, the little girl passes the tent where the acrobatic supplies are. She slows down as she sees a man kneeling by a box. She furrows her brows as she recognizes him as being the man Uncle Haly* had been talking to earlier. She is pretty sure his name is Mr. Zucco.

Pounding footsteps distract her as she speeds up just in time to avoid her cousin's arms as he reaches out to grab her. She laughs, and continues running. "Too late, slow poke!" she exclaims.

"Come on, Raven, we have to go help set up for the show tonight!" John tells her as he races after her.

Raven changes direction suddenly, shouting "Race ya to our trailer!"

John sighs in exasperation before speeding up after her, their figures disappearing into the crowd.

...Later that night...

Hundreds of people gather in a large red and white tent, cheering at the performers in the center ring. The ringleader shouts into a megaphone as the end of the show draws near.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! For our last event tonight, please draw your attention to the trapeze platforms. The Flying Grayson's are going to show you their special routine- performed without a net! Before you start worrying, folks, rest assured that they have done this many times before, but the youngest little lady, Raven, is going to be sitting out for this one."

Little Raven Grayson watches as her family start their act. Midway through, much to everyone's horror, the trapeze ropes break, and many scream in terror as the family fall to their deaths.

Raven screams as she watches them fall, oblivious to panicking people running out of the tent. "Nu! Mamă, Tată! Tanti, Unchi, Văr!" (No! Mother, Father! Aunt, Uncle, Cousin!"

She rushes down the ladder connecting the platform to the ground. She has eyes only for her family, not noticing the richly dressed man running towards her, grabbing her and turning her away.

"Nu! Nu, familia mea! Trebuie să le văd!" (No! No, my family! I need to see them!) She sobs, tears running down her face as she struggles against the man holding her. She collapses, weeping, as tears soak into the man's shirt.

He tries to sooth her, "I'm sorry, but they're gone, shh, I'll take care of you."

"Ele nu pot fi plecat!" (They cannot be gone!)

…A few months later…

Raven "Ray" Grayson looks up at the large mansion before her. She turns back to the man who had adopted her, Bruce Wayne.

He smiles encouragingly at her and gestures toward the front door.

She faces forward and takes a deep breath. 'New life, here I come…' She thinks as she steps forward through the doorway.

…2 weeks later…

"You're Batman."

"Yes."

…

"Can you train me?"

"Why?"

…

"I want to help others, so they do not feel the loss I have felt. I want to bring justice to those who deserve it. I want… no- I need to do this. For them."

…

"What will you be called?"

Her eyes are set in determination. "I will be known as… Robin."

…A Tale Retold…

*I figure that growing up in a circus, everyone's close and takes part in raising the younger generation.


	2. Chapter 2

A Tale Retold

…2 years later…

…June 7, 2008…

…Central City…

A yellow streak dashes past a girl wearing a red vest, black leggings with matching boots and gloves, a black cape with a pale yellow inside, a yellow utility belt, and a black domino mask. She had a stylized black "R" on a yellow circle on her chest. *

"Whoa there, Streaky." The girl giggles as the blur trips and falls into a wall.

"…Ow." Says the newly revealed boy. He is wearing a yellow costume, with red pants, red gloves, yellow shoes and a red lightning bold in a white circle on his chest. He looks up at the girl, revealing bright red hair and green eyes. "Who're you?" He asks.

"I'm Robin. Who are you? Or should I just continue to call you 'Streaky'?" Robin says, rolling her unseen eyes at the boy. She knows his name is Kid Flash, but is being polite.

He just gapes at her. He had heard about Robin, the 'Girl Wonder' from the news and his uncle, but had not met her yet. "Wha… When did… why…?"

Robin laughs at him. "Streaky it is then. And Batman is here on business with your mentor, the Flash, and Green Arrow. Batman decided to bring me with so I could meet them. I was just on my way to the meeting point when I was… entertained by your… misstep." She explains.

Kid Flash, or Streaky, raises himself onto his feet. "I'm Kid Flash… I never thought I'd get to meet you so soon! I mean, I've only been Kid Flash for a few months!" Anyone can see that KF is elated to meet Robin.

"Wait… Batman's here? In Central City? And Bar- the Flash didn't tell me?!" KF rants, and starts to vibrate as his complaints die down to grumbles. "Hey," He turns to face Robin, who has her arms crossed and an eyebrow arched. "Do you think Speedy will be there? He's another dude I'd like to meet."

Robin sighs, uncrossing her arms. "Well, you're going to have to come with to find out, because Batman didn't tell me." She smiles brightly. "So come on! We're wasting daylight!"

KF points to the star lit sky.

"We're wasting nightlight!" She gets out her grappling hook and shoots it toward the building ahead of her, swinging into the night sky.

Kid Flash laughs, and follows her on foot. "So, Robin, what brought you into the hero business?" He asks, thinking it an innocent question.

Robin doesn't hesitate. "My family were brutally murdered right in front of me."

"…oh," KF regrets asking. "I'm… sorry."

"Naw, its ok Streaky. I've… had time to adjust." Robin tells him. "What about you?"

"Well, I was always a fan of the Flash, and then when I found out he was my uncle, I kind of… begged him to let me be his sidekick. He refused. But I didn't give up. I replicated the experiment that gave the Flash his powers… I sort of… blew up my garage." KF chuckles sheepishly. "But then he let me be his sidekick so all is good! It's been great!"

"I bet." Robin says distractedly. She stops suddenly. "Do you hear that?" She whispers, dropping down in front of KF.

He listens.

"Help!"

"It's someone yelling for help!" KF says, knowing to lower his voice.

"C'mon. Let's go help her." Robin looks around then leaps off in the direction of the pleas for help.

When the two reach the entrance to a side street, Robin stops Kid Flash, and turns to him after observing what was going on. "It's a lady being threatened. You go around back. I'll surprise them, and then you take them out. Got it?"

KF's eyes are wide before he narrows them, and nods. He lowers his googles and runs off.

Robin leaps up onto a fire escape before giggling loudly, catching the attention of the man and teenage boy threatening the lady. They turn toward her.

"Hey, isn't that Robin?" The teenager asks.

"Quiet, Roy." The adult man tells him.

A yellow blur suddenly zips past and trips both the man and teenager, tying them together quickly.

KF skids to a stop before asking the lady, "Are you ok?"

A slow clapping starts as two men come out of the shadows, revealing Batman and the Flash. Robin jumps down from the fire escape and walks over to KF, smiling. The woman pats KF's shoulder.

"Good job, Kid." She tells him, before walking over to the two tied up figures.

Kid Flash is looking very confused by this point. "Wait… what? You weren't in danger?"

She shakes her head as she unties the man and the teenager. "Nope. This was a test."

KF looks at everyone gathered around him.

"You passed, Kid." The Flash runs up and puts his arm over Kid Flash's shoulders.

"So… Who're you three then?" KF asks the 'victim' and the two 'assailants'.

"I'm Black Canary, and this is Green Arrow and Speedy." The woman introduces herself and the two beside her.

"What?" KF still looks confused.

"Don't worry," Speedy, or Roy as he was called earlier, tells him. "I was confused when they did this to me too."

"But… why was there a test?" KF questions.

Robin answers him. "To test if you really have the potential to be a hero, to work beside the Flash."

"So… I'm one of you guys now?" KF asks, walking toward Robin.

"Yeah," Robin says, slinging her arm around his neck. "You're one of us."

…And it was the start of an unbreakable friendship…

*Yes, I know I reversed the colors of the "R" on her chest. I did that on purpose. Mainly because I messed up when coloring the drawing of her. Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

A Tale Retold

… Central City…

…July 4, 2008…

Robin, dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey hoodie, complete with sunglasses to hide her identity, is sitting next Kid Flash, also wearing civvies, and known as Wally West by his family and friends outside of his 'extracurricular activities.'

Robin sighs, thinking of how her parents, her real parents, had planned to watch the 4th of July fireworks together the year of their deaths.

Wally nudges her with his shoulder. "Hey, why the long face? We have the best view around." He gestures his arm around them.

Robin looks up and gazes at the rooftop view. "Yeah, I was just… thinking."

"About what?" Wally questions, looking over at her curiously.

Robin is silent, debating what to tell him. She sighs, deciding to tell a little white lie. "About the take down earlier today."

Batman, Flash, KF and Robin had worked together to take down a rising gang that had operated in several different cities, including Central City and Gotham. Batman had gotten a head wound blocking Robin from flying debris. He was currently resting at the manor but had told her to go and enjoy herself. So she decided to hang out with Wally because he was the only friend of hers that knew her as Robin, other than Roy, but he was busy. But Batman had given her strict rules when she first became Robin. One of those rules being 'don't tell anyone who you really are'- hence the sunglasses.

"Yeah, we were a bit…" Wally searches for the word he wanted. "Impetuous."

Robin blankly stares at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Reckless."

Robin ponders the new vocabulary word she just learned for a few seconds before speaking. "If possible is the opposite of impossible, wouldn't petuous be the opposite of impetuous? So that means petuous means smart." She smiles to herself, pleased with her conclusion.

Wally looks at her before slowly saying, "I don't think it works that way…"

"…" Robin stays silent, believing her words to be true.

"Oh!" Wally exclaims, sitting up straight, before starting to stand up. "I just remembered I need to go get something, I'll be right back." Wally walks to the window leading to his room.

Robin sits alone for a few minutes, listening to the sound of Wally trashing his room looking for something. 'I wonder what he's looking for,' she thinks. She can hear him complaining, "Come on, I only got this an hour ago! How can someone loose something that soon?"

Almost thirty seconds later… "Ah-ha! Found it!" Wally hollers out to her. He clambers through the window and onto the roof again, holding something behind his back with one hand, using the other to support himself so he doesn't fall. "Close your eyes," he commands.

An eyebrow is clearly seen arching from behind the sunglasses on Robin's face. "… Why?"

"Because it's a surprise! Please close your eyes?" He pleads.

Robin sighs, saying "Fine, but if you put something in my hair, or down my shirt, I will end you." She then closes her eyes, taking off her sunglasses to prove she has her eyes closed.

Wally gives an unseen smile, and carefully puts something into Robin's free hand.

Robin's curiosity is brought to its peak when she is unable to identify what she holds. She puts her sunglasses back and and opens her eyes, looking down at the object in her hands.

It's a small figurine of a scorpion, made out of red-brown polished stone. It is only four inches long, and two inches tall. It was beautiful.

As Robin continues to examine the scorpion, fingertips tracing the smooth curves, she asks, "What type of stone is this made of?"

Wally, watching her, replies, "Carnelian… Do you like it?"

"Yeah," Robin answers. "It's beautiful." She looks up at him, wondering, "But why are you giving this to me?"

Wally looks down, saying, "Well, I've discovered that being a hero can have its ups and downs. Some days when you're down, you might not want to get back up again. But it must be worse for you, living in Gotham." He looks up into her face. "So, I've decided to give you something for every mission we ever go on together. That way, you can just look at that collection and see just how many people we've helped keep safe on so many different occasions."

Robin smiles. "That's so… Amazing of you to do this, for me." She looks at the figurine in her hands. "Why a scorpion though?"

At this Wally grins. "I was hoping you'd ask that. I'm going to make everything I give you be related to the mission in some way."

Ah. Scorpion was the name of the gang they had taken down earlier that day.

Robin decides to propose an idea she has building up. "Wally, how 'bout we make this into a… Competition, if you will. We'll both get each other something relating to the mission we were on, and see if the other knows how the gift relates to what we had done." She smiles gently at Wally. "And this way, you'll see how many people you've helped too."

Wally smiles, his eyes shining with gratitude as he says, "Thank you."

Fireworks start lighting the night sky.

…The start of a tradition…

**NOTE: I was inspired to write this story because of another fanfic, Fully Masked, by o0Black-Sand0o. I also asked to use the idea of Wally giving Robin gifts but I changed a lot about it, and have her permission. But go check out her amazing fics!**


End file.
